Raven Queen
Raven Queen, along with Apple White are the Ever After High franchise series' main characters. Unlike Apple, Raven is not confident to being the next Evil Queen, as she is the exact opposite of the Evil Queen stereotype. Apple urges Raven to follow her destiny in order to make her story complete, and everyone should get along. Raven's destiny includes banishment and getting sent to Mirror Prison which she is unhappy of. Raven is the leader of the Rebels and stands against following destiny and conjuring up one herself where she can lead the happy life she deserves. Personality Despite being destined to be the next epitome of evil, Raven Queen is nothing but a kind, friendly and down-to-earth girl who wants to stay true to herself. It is because of this that she fights to change her destiny and started the the Rebel movement at Ever After High. Raven is a music lover and has a beautiful singing voice. Appearance Raven has pale skin, purple eyes and wavy black hair with purple, maroon and dusky pink streaks. Family Raven Queen is the daughter of the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. The Evil Queen is currently locked up in Mirror Prison. The Good King is Raven's father who she has a good relationship with. Friends Raven is best friends with Madeline Hatter who follows Raven in the Royal And Rebel Conflict. Raven is also close friends with Cedar Wood and Cerise Hood, who also wish to write their own stories, and she also considers Dexter Charming a friend. Pet As a child, Raven was given a puppy named Prince by her father, but her mother turned him into a hideous bonerat. Raven currently has a pet dragon named Nevermore, given to her for legacy year. Romance Dexter Charming likes her, but she was oblivious to this, until she received a love poem from him and has now developed feelings for him. Originally, Raven thought that Daring Charming was the one who wrote the poem, so she started to show signs of liking of him, however she is aware that most of the boys are afraid of her, due to her negative role in her story. Outfit: Basic Raven wears a top and skirt. Her black top shimmers purple and green and her skirt is a purple top layer trimmed with black lace and a frilly mesh underskirt, two layers in purple and lilac. Raven wears a silver tiara with several spikes. She has a silver high collar with feathered shoulders held together by a purple pendant. Raven has a silver belt held by a single chain embellished with a raven skull pendant on the end and a series of spiked bracelets which are connected to her purple ring by chains. She also wears black net tights and high heeled black shoes with silver chains. Outfit: Legacy Day Raven wears a purple dress. The bodice is purple with a silver pattern, the top comes low at the back making a tail. Raven Wears a frilly mesh skirt over her dress, the top layer purple and the bottom one lilac. Raven wears a silver dome crown with a purple gem that dangles on her forehead. She has a silver high collar with moon and star holes. Her cape is black with a green and purple detailed swirl pattern, the shoulders of the cape have purple feathers and the cape is held together by a purple and silver pendant clasp. Raven has a silver multi chain belt and a thick silver spiked bracelet on one wrist and a black bracelet on the other. On her left hand she wears a silver ring. She also wears purple sparkly leggings and high heeled open toed black boots with silver studs at the top. Outfit: Getting Fairest Raven wears a purple nighty and purple night gown. The light purple nighty has a raven pattern that is black, dark purple and white and black lace trim at the bottom. Raven’s purple night gown has black lacy cuffs. She also wears black high heeled slippers with little mirrors on the toes. Gallery Facebook art - Raven.png|Facebook art Raven Queen Card.png|Card profile Silhoette1.png|Silhoette Raven on Legacy Day.png|Raven on Legacy Day Raven Rocks! - Rebel Talent.png|Raven Rocks! Raven & Dexter - Raven's Tale.png|Raven & Dexter Raven Queen - Official art work.png|Official art work Raven & Madeline - Raven's Tale.png|Raven & Maddie Ravens Drom Room.png|Ravens Room Raven Queen - Character Quiz.png|Raven - Quiz Raven Queen & Apple White - Launch Photo.png|Launch photo Raven & Maddie talk - Raven's Tale.png|Raven & Maddie Talking Raven at her locker.png|Raven at her locker Raven Queen - Getting Fairest outfit.png|Getting Fairest Raven Queen - them song photo.png|Raven and a key Raven Queen the Daughter of the Evil Queen.png|Daughter of the Evil Queen Raven & Maddie having a Tea Party.png|Raven & Maddie Having a Tea Party Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Girls